Love So Pure
by Sanctimonious Girl
Summary: And all Bakura wanted was for Ryou to find a happiness it’d taken him 3,000 years to achieve.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugioh or anything associated with it. I just tinker with it.  
**Pairing: Yami no Bakura/Ryou Bakura**

* * *

**You Never Give Me Your Money – The Beatles #: 141**

Bakura wondered why he needed Ryou. He wasn't rich, so it wasn't like he could steal something from the boy soon, considering the only valuable thing he owned was the ring that hung around his neck.

He wasn't very good looking – he was cute, sure, pretty, definitely, all snow coloured hair and effeminate features.

And, if he tried hard, Bakura could get another body, one that didn't need its current soul and he could easily possess.

Maybe it was because when he sees Ryou he sees himself. Lonely and wondering where your family has gone after all these years. Yearning for a hand to hold onto, no matter if it was real or not. That was it. His landlord reminded him of himself.

And all Bakura wanted was for Ryou to find a happiness it's taken him 3,000 years to achieve.

* * *

**Eternal – Evanescence #: 198**

"Sometimes I just want to be a real soul and just ascend, or descend, or whatever…"

Ryou looked up from his homework to acknowledge the apparition before him. He could easily see through him, to the kitchen counter behind him, on which he was supposedly leaning on.

"Why?" he questioned. "Don't you like being eternal? Just…living forever?"

"Would you?" Was the cold reply, full of sharpness and a clipped accent. "I mean, you're all alone in that ring. You've no one, no company, nothing. Just you, your thoughts, and your grief."

Ryou shrugged and turned back to his work. "It's just like living then…either way you lose."

"So pessimistic, aren't you, landlord?"

"Hm. You're one to say so, aren't you?"

"True. But still…you've got your friends…"

"They only hang around to make sure you haven't taken over my body. They don't care, not really anyways…I don't understand."

Ryou felt a whisper of wind on his arm, and looking over he vaguely saw the image of himself, all twisted and sick, next to him.

"If they hurt you…I'll make sure their eternal lives are nothing but loneliness and grief…"

Needless to say, Ryou didn't see the spirit ever since.

* * *

**Do You Know Who I Think I Am? – Fall Out Boy #: 83**

Bakura hated this pop rock that Ryou listened to. At first, he pegged his landlord as an instrumental person, but when he put on this American crap (honestly, Fall Out Boy? The hell kind of name is this?), he hadn't a good rest in his ring for ages.

Ryou liked his music turned up a few notches.

But when he saw Ryou nodding contentedly, and not looking the least bit depressed or shut off, or breaking down on memory lane, he felt pleased.

* * *

**Dil-A-Bye – The Rugrats OST #: 122**

Ryou missed singing to Amane. Though he was small when his mother and sister passed away he missed just holding her and singing to her in his softest tone.

He missed the way she would giggle, and laugh and then silently drift off to sleep.

Late at night, when his father was far in the sands of Egypt, Ryou would sing the lullaby he would sing to his sister. Crying, and clutching the leather strap to the golden ring that hung around his neck, Ryou would sometimes feel a body press to his back, even if it would be fleeting and he wouldn't feel it afterwards.

And he could almost swear he was singing not only to himself, but to someone else.

* * *

**Follow and Feel – Saosin #: 103**

"I can never see you. Why? Who are you?"

"I'm you, landlord. You're just my reincarnation, my shell of a body in another life…"

"Where did you come from?"

"That ring of yours."

"I don't believe you. Leave me alone! You're not real…I just….I just need to see a doctor…"

A snarl and a loud voice reverberated in his head. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? Just feel and see for yourself!"

Pressing hands flat against the ring, it thrummed under his fingers. Beating like a heart that wasn't his own. Startled, he walked away from the mirror, and his reflection that spoke to him.

* * *

**AN: **I really hope I didn't make Ryou or Bakura OOC. D: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
